


Coming Home

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa get into a fight in high school when Oikawa announces that he's going to leave for Argentina once they graduate. This fight leads to an explosive break up. Once Oikawa returns to Japan he happens to run into Iwaizumi and the pair rekindles their fractured relationship.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penstrikesmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/gifts).



Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek as he mulled over how to bring up the subject he'd been avoiding for the past month. Iwaizumi was beside him, back against the headboard. Their fingers were laced together, Iwaizumi absentmindedly stroking the back of Oikawa's hand with his thumb. Matsukawa was on the floor, leaning against the bed, his head tipped back so his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. Hanamaki was also staring up at the ceiling, only he was sprawled across the foot of the bed, his legs up against the wall as he gently tossed an old dingy volleyball above himself.

It was a normal Friday night. Mindless conversation that was easy and carefree. The same smiles, sarcasm, and comforting laughs. Only it wasn't normal. This was likely the last time the four of them would be together like this. This was the last time they'd lay around in Oikawa's bedroom and talk about whatever stupid thing the volleyball team had done this time or their latest homework assignments. They graduate next week and Oikawa--

"My mom is still pissed at me for not applying for college," Matsukawa's nose wrinkled as he huffed the words. Pissed seemed like an understatement at this point, but Oikawa wasn’t about to point that out.

"What about you, Oikawa?" Hanamaki asked, his eyes shifted towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he caught the ball and dumped it on the floor beside Matsukawa. "Last I heard you said it was 'complicated,' and that you needed to figure things out." Oikawa let out a nervous laugh, he could practically feel the color drain from his face. Iwaizumi rose a curious brow at him. Oikawa coughed to cut off his shrill, awkward laugh.

"Ah, yeah. I'm not going to college either, Mattsun." Oikawa gave a halfhearted shrug and offered a ghost of a half-smile to the three pairs of eyes that were now on him. A few beats passed and no one spoke before Oikawa realized they were waiting for him to elaborate. His free hand found the back of his neck. "I'm going to be playing for Club Atlético San Juan." There was another silence, only this time the silence felt like a heavy blanket. "In Argentina," Oikawa added slowly. Iwaizumi's thumb stopped moving and his eyes were burning holes into the side of Oikawa's head.

"In Argentina?" Hanamaki parroted, almost certain he'd heard Oikawa wrong. Oikawa's throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Are you serious?" Matsukawa asked, his eyebrows practically in his hairline.

"Yeah," another bubble of nervous laughter escaped Oikawa. "I leave next week." Finally, Oikawa worked up the nerve to turn his head and meet Iwaizumi's gaze. His deep brown eyes were swimming with emotions. Once Oikawa identified one, it seemed to shift to another, like Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Sadness, confusion, anger, a hint of pride. Oikawa gave him a wobbly, unconvincing smile.

"Is this a joke?" Iwaizumi's voice was flat. So calm and even that it sent a chill down Oikawa's spine. His teeth sunk into the flesh of his bottom lip as he shook his head. "You're leaving the country? In a week?" Oikawa's head nodded as the words entered the practically gelatinous air around them. "How long have you known?" Oikawa had to look away at this point. His head thunked against the headboard as he stared up at plastic glow in the dark stars Iwaizumi helped him stick above his bed while they were in elementary school. "How long have you known?" There was more heat behind Iwaizumi's voice this time. Oikawa could feel the mattress shifting. Oikawa didn’t look at his boyfriend, his focus entirely on the sound of Iwaizumi's breathing and the pale green stars. "God damnit, Oikawa! How long have you fucking known?" Suddenly, Oikawa's hand was empty. Iwaizumi had ripped his hand away from Oikawa's. Feeling the tears begin to form in his eyes, Oikawa squeezed them shut, refusing to let them fall.

"A month." It came out as a choked whisper, but they all heard it.

"And you're only just now mentioning it?" Iwaizumi's voice was like venom. He didn’t yell again, but it was almost worse than yelling. "You didn't even think to tell us—tell me—" Iwaizumi shook his head, cutting himself off as he got off the bed to pace momentarily before turning his dagger like gaze back to Oikawa. "Why are you always so fucking selfish?" Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a look before Hanamaki crawled off the bed and Matsukawa pulled himself off the floor.

"Uh, we're just gonna—" Matsukawa waved awkwardly in the direction of the bedroom door.

"—give you guys a minute," Hanamaki finished their combined thought before they both shuffled out the door.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure."

"I'm your boyfriend, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi practically spat, his pacing picking back up and his hands dragging through his messy spikes. "You didn't think you could have just mentioned you might be leaving? No, you're not just leaving. You're going to practically the other side of the globe. You realize, that right? This isn’t like, oh I'm going to be at university a few hours away by train. This is—"

"I know, okay?" Oikawa finally stood up, reaching out to still Iwaizumi, who smacked his hands away.

"Do you though?" There was fire behind Iwaizumi's eyes, a hint of a challenge in them as they met Oikawa's. "Do you know? Why didn’t you say anything? Did you think I'd try to stop you? Did you think I'd hold you back?" Oikawa's mouth opened to answer, but nothing came out. The truth was, Oikawa didn’t know why he didn’t tell Iwaizumi when he realized this might be a possibility. He didn't know why he kept it all to himself. Fear? Uncertainty? He had no idea and no answered for Iwaizumi.

The fire in Iwaizumi's eyes and body language seemed to fizzle out, almost as if Oikawa had dumped a bucket of ice water over him. Iwaizumi huffed a laugh and shook his head.

"Unbelievable. Do you really think that little of me?" Iwaizumi's eyes were laced with so much pain and betrayal, Oikawa was once again at a loss for words. "We're done. We're done, Toru. I can't do this." Oikawa was still standing there frozen, mouth hanging open as if his answers would come spilling out at any second. Iwaizumi turned and walked away. He disappeared through the door, slamming it and then slamming the front door on his way out of Oikawa's house.

***

“Dude, I know you’re mad, I’m mad at him too, but you can’t really be serious about breaking up.” Matsukawa leaned back in his chair, fiddling with a pencil while he spoke. Iwaizumi didn’t respond, he was sitting backwards in his chair. His elbow propped on Matsukawa’s desk and his chin resting lazily in his palm. Mattsun sighed. He was getting nowhere with Iwaizumi and he just hoped that Makki was having better luck with Oikawa.

“Will you please just talk to each other?” Hanamaki asked, following Oikawa down the hall away from the classroom where both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi remained.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Oikawa bit out, trying to keep his expression flat and unexpressive.

“Like hell there isn’t,” Hanamaki threw his arms up in exasperation. They only had a few days left before graduation and Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been ignoring each other since the blow up at Oikawa’s. It was ridiculous. Oikawa stopped and whirled around to face Makki, who nearly ran right into him.

“If he decides he wants to talk fine, but I’ve got nothing to say to him.”

***

Graduation passed with radio silence between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were at a loss for what to do. It wasn’t like they’d never fought before, but usually they work it out within a day at most. This time was so much different.

Oikawa smiled weakly at Mattsun and Makki, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Despite the fight, and breakup, they’d all at least thought Iwaizumi would show up today. Oikawa was leaving, and they didn’t know how long it would be before he came back. Even if they weren’t dating anymore, they grew up together. They had history, and for Iwaizumi to not bother showing up to see Oikawa off was just adding salt in the wound.

“Text us when you land?” Makki asked. Oikawa nodded.

“Yeah.” He was putting on a brave face, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa knew him well enough to see that he was on the verge of breaking down. The two hugged him tightly, before he had to go through security. They watched as he wet through the line and eventually disappeared towards his departure gate.

“He was shaking,” Hanamaki said quietly once they could no longer see him.

“I know.” Matsukawa put a hand on Hanamaki’s shoulder before they finally left the airport.

Iwaizumi stared at his phone for a long time, eventually the screen blurred, and he could no longer read the words. A fat drop of water landed on the screen and rolled down it creating a streak.

**Makki:** _Oikawa’s flight just left._

He could tell himself that he didn’t care all he wanted, but no one would ever believe that. Oikawa was one of the most important people in his life. Was he mad at him? Absolutely. But he still loved him, and probably always would.

Finally, Iwaizumi tossed his phone onto his bed and flopped onto his stomach to burry his face in his pillow. Oikawa was gone, and Iwaizumi was going to have to accept that. It is what it is. There’s nothing he can do to change it, and even if there was, who was he to stand in the way of Oikawa’s dreams?

***

_Five Years Later_

Matsukawa rolled his eyes as he slid another beer across the counter to Iwaizumi. He was on his sixth if Matsukawa had been counting correctly. He wasn’t drunk, but he was definitely at least a bit tipsy. Matsukawa figured that if he kept this pace up Iwaizumi was going to end up sleeping on his couch upstairs, again.

“Oh,” Matsukawa glanced back up at Iwaizumi, wiping down a glass before putting it under the bar and grabbing another. “That guy is hot,” Iwaizumi took a long drink of his beer. Matsukawa rose a brow, apparently Iwaizumi was tipsier than he thought. His eyes followed Iwaizumi’s gaze and he nearly dropped the glass he was holding.

Oikawa’s skin was tanned and his hair a bit shorter than Matsukawa remembered, but it was obviously him. He looked out of place as he wandered through the bar and found his way towards the counter where Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were blatantly staring. Oikawa finally spotted Matsukawa and his neutral expression shifted from surprise to joy.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa was sliding onto the stool beside Iwaizumi as he said Matsukawa’s nickname, catching Iwaizumi off guard. He had been taking another drink from his beer and promptly spit it back out, much to Matsukawa’s annoyance. Wiping the beer off his arm, the getting to work on wiping down the counter, Matsukawa pointedly ignored Iwaizumi, who was gapping at Oikawa. Oikawa blinked at him, his nose wrinkling a bit that Matsukawa was unlucky enough to end up wearing part of that spit take.

“I didn’t know you were back.” Oikawa’s face bloomed into a smile that nearly made Iwaizumi’s heart stop.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone,” Oikawa started.

“That sounds familiar,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, making a move to take a swig from him glass, only to realize that it was empty. Oikawa either ignored him or didn’t hear the comment.

“I’m planning to surprise my parents in the morning.”

“Welcome home, man.” Oikawa grinned as Matsukawa turned to pour two beers. He slid one to Oikawa and the other to Iwaizumi. Oikawa tipped his head in question. “It’s on the house.” Matsukawa gave Iwaizumi a look. “Not for you though.”

“If you two don’t stop eye fucking each other, I’m going to throw you both out.” Matsukawa had had enough of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They weren’t really even talking to at this point, just staring at one another. With bedroom eyes. Matsukawa was about to lose it.

After cutting them off and threatening to call Hanamaki, the pair finally decided to call it a night and leave poor Matsukawa alone. Iwaizumi may have had a head start, but Oikawa was just as far gone as Iwaizumi at this point. They decided to go to Oikawa’s hotel room.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stumbled through the door, hardly closing it before their lips crashed together. This wasn’t how either of them planned for the night to go, but nothing ever went according to plan did it?

***

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were fairly mortified to wake up the following morning in bed with one another. Neither particularly regret it. It was just awkward considering the way things had ended between them back in high school. After the initial awkwardness the two easily fell back into it. They'd been friends for so long that it just felt right. It felt like coming home.

Oikawa apologized for having to run out after they had breakfast together, but he needed to go see his parents. They still didn’t know he was back, but he left with a kiss and a promise to see Iwaizumi the following day.

It was as natural as breathing to spend as much time as possible with one another. Every chance they got the two were together, but they danced around the fact that Oikawa was only back temporarily. He would be returning to Argentina. Returning to his team. As they fell deeper for another all over again the looming departure date put them both at unease.

"You know you have to talk to him about it eventually," Matsukawa pointed out. Iwaizumi grunted, not wanting to think about it. "What are you going to do? Just let him leave again without another word?"

"I'm not going to get in his way," Iwaizumi snapped. "I want him to live his life the way he wants to. I'm not going to be the one to get in his way." Matsukawa rolled his eyes.

"So, you'd rather lose touch with him all over again? You two clearly love each other—"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter to who? You? Oikawa?" Matsukawa was getting angry now. "Talk to him." Iwaizumi and Matsukawa glared at one another.

"Fine," Iwaizumi finally conceded. He pulled out his phone and send Oikawa a quick text.

 **Iwa-chan:** _We need to talk._

***

Oikawa was already on edge from his message the night before, but the distant look on Iwaizumi's face when he showed up at Iwaizumi’s place that night made him physically ill. He sat stiffly on the couch. Waiting for Iwaizumi to grab them some drinks. Oikawa’s phone rang, causing him to jump. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Iwaizumi felt his hair stand on end out of irritation. He had been trying to figure out what to say to Oikawa, and the fucker picks up the phone? Iwaizumi sent a text to Matsukawa, blaming him for this, while he listened to the one side of Oikawa's conversation. "Really? I'd love to. Yes, of course." There was a long pause. Iwaizumi focused on his own phone, trying to appear uninterested. "Yes. Next week? Perfect. I'll see you then. Thank you, Coach."

"Have a nice flight back," Iwaizumi muttered.

"What?" Oikawa set his phone on the coffee table, he was still grinning excitedly, but it wavered a bit with Iwaizumi's cold tone.

"You've got to be back in Argentina next week for practice, right?" Iwaizumi didn't meet Oikawa's eyes. "Have a nice flight."

"Iwaizumi—" 

"Don't. That's what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. We should stop this—"

"I'm not going back," Oikawa blurted, making Iwaizumi pause. He finally looked up to meet Oikawa's warm brown eyes. "That was the call I'd been waiting on. I'm officially transferring to a Japanese team." Iwaizumi's mouth opened, only to close again without saying anything. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this IwaOi break up fic, Jordan. I had fun with it ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡


End file.
